Don't Jump
by H0lLiieIzZaBeAstii3
Summary: Okay, this is a fanfiction based on the song Don't Jump, by Tokio Hotel - my FAVORTE band. I had no clue what category to put this under so I chose this since they have a TV show called Tokio Hotel Tv ... Rate, please! I LOVE BILL KAULITZ! :D


**Amber**

I stared up at the sight. It was awe inspiring, though tragic all at once. The girl was standing on the roof, looking down at the world. Cops surrounded me, running around and staring up, transfixed also.

Then suddenly I was thrown back, landing in an icy mud puddle. I looked up, still slightly dazed and saw a beautiful boy, staring up with the same awe.

His face was broken, almost to the point of pain. I stared at him now, his misery seeming to entice me like blood to a shark. He stared, silent tears running down his face. His lips moved, though no sound came out. He was praying to God, it appeared.

And then the girl was falling . . .

The blood spattered the ground like fallen clouds . . . The boy was in shock as he stared at her body, it still twitching with the will to live. The police try to pull him away, but he stood still, crushed. His screams ran out through the entire city.

She had jumped.

**Bill**

I ran, pushing my legs faster, even when they burned in protest. _Callie _. . .

Why did she have to do this? Was I not enough to ease her pain?

_No matter how much I tried, would I never be able to help her? _

This . . . This was excruciating.

I came upon the crowd of onlookers. I shoved my way through, willing God not to take her from me.

Did she not love me? Did she not comprehend what this was doing to me?

I had prayed for months for this not to happen, for me just being there to be enough. I had screamed out her name every night, wishing, all the while knowing, that the pain that had consumed her could somehow be healed . . .

I stood, staring up at her now. From so high up I couldn't make out her face, only her form. She seemed to be soaring through the clouds.

Did she not know that the ghost lights were deceiving her?

And then it was all over . . .

Her blood spattered the cold ground, a reminder of her life that had been forfetted. I screamed, dying myself.

She had jumped . . .

**Callie**

I stared down at the people walking the streets, their lives so carefree and easy. I sucked in a gulp of cold air, feeling my eyes close and a faint smile plant itself on my trembling lips.

_Why fear death, it is life that causes pain_ . . .

These were these were the words that had etched themselves into my heart.

I smiled again . . . the irony of it all seeming to kick me at once; I laughed quietly, feeling weightless. This pain that had consumed me finally seemed to be fading away, just as my last minutes were. Forgetting all of the broken promises, forgetting all of the empty feelings, and forgetting all of the pain I looked down. I just wanted to start this all over again.

"Goodbye, Bill," I whispered, my voice sounding hollow in my throat. I took one last sip of air before stepping off into the empty abyss.

The feeling was like flying, only freer.

I had jumped.

**Amber**

I walked down the quiet streets, my face chapping in the frostbite wind.

Nothing seemed real tonight . . . almost like it was all a dream. I had just witnesses a girl committ suicide and all I could think about was that boy. I had just watched a _living person die _and all I cared about was a boy.

But . . . his face had been so . . . so _hopeless_. It was almost like _he _had jumped, not the girl.

I sighed, watching my breath float out around me.

This all couldn't have been real . . . it must be a dream . . .

**Bill**

The world seemed so . . . cold. Cold. That was Callie's favorite word. She always described herself as cold . . . as the world being cold.

I had never understood her before.

I did now.

I felt something pulling on my shoulder, but didn't turn or move, not caring anymore.

Maybe this was how Callie had felt . . .

I was being pushed now, the police dragging me away from the scene. I didn't resist, just stared.

It had to be a dream . . .

**Amber**

I walked through the door and closing my eyes, suddenly tired.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I went straight up to my room and turned off the lights. As I laid in my bed I stared up at the ceiling, trying to image what it would have been like to be the girl. What it was like to feel so hopeless that it seemed better to just end it all . . .

Eventually I drifted off into sleep, letting my thoughts fade away and my senses numb . . .

**Bill**

I silently slipped into my room, not bothering to shut the door. The room felt empty.

What had made it come to this?

I fell onto the floor, a sobbing mess of emotions. This . . . This was too _real _for me. Real. Yet another word that Callie had used to describe this sensless world.

I let my mind drift off to a better place . . . a time when all of this wasn't _real_.

Was this hell really life?

I closed my eyes and let the salt flood onto my tongue, the burning sensation calming me somehow.

I felt . . . numb . . .


End file.
